1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant container system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system to enable a user to create a decorative floral display for use as a centerpiece.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Holders for floral arrangements and other items requiring moisture are known in the art. Most holders for floral arrangements are constructed to receive a foam block into which the stem of a flower can be inserted. Various shapes of the foam block can be used to create different arrangements of flowers. Generally, the flower stems are placed into the foam in a desired orientation. If the stem is not strong enough to penetrate the floral foam, the flower may be attached to a wooden or plastic stick, usually by means of wire or tape.
Often, it also is desired to include flowers in a holder so that the flowers extend at an angle relative to other flowers that are inserted into and vertically extend from the surface of the foam block in the holder. It is often desirable to have the flowers over both the flat top and the sloping portions and, preferably, drape over the upper portions of the vertical sides of the floral foam block. With the prior art holders in which the sides of the blocks extend only vertically, it is difficult, and requires skill, to insert the stems of the flowers into a side of the block and provide a good appearance as well as to cause the flowers to present a cascade effect. With a block having only horizontal and vertical surfaces, the stems of flowers that are to extend at an angle relative to the vertically extending flowers generally are inserted at an angle offset from the orthogonal to the top surface of the foam block and into the vertical side surfaces of the block. The insertion of stems into a foam block at a non-orthogonal angle to its top surface, in addition to the difficulties set forth, does not always result in secure retention of those stems in the block.
Many attempts have been made to simplify the design and display of floral arrangements. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,965,565; 1,973,868; and 1,989,952, issued to Bartlett, Field, and Thomas, respectively, disclose flower-holding devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,251, issued to King, discloses a flower holder that is designed to hold cut flowers, regardless of the length or diameter of the stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,463, issued to Domurat, discloses a floral stand designed to display flower or branch arrangements in any desired orientation, including horizontally or upside down. The stand is a hollow shell made of a lightweight plastic material and formed in any pleasing shape desired for flower display. Inside the shell are located airtight compartments for holding liquid nutrient. Each compartment includes a hole for the insertion of a flower stem into it and means to grip the stem tightly.
It is also common to include a candleholder with the flower-arranging device. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 332,487, issued to Kazanowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,168, issued to Honkawa, and U.S. Pat. No. 903,227, issued to Pruden, each show a combination flower holder and candleholder.
While each of the above-mentioned devices may be effective to some degree in assisting a user in creating a pleasing floral arrangement, none of the references, however, disclose a compact and inexpensive container system using flexible sleeves attached to a specially designed lid to hold flowers at a variety of angles. None of the references disclose an alternative to the use of floral foam to hold flower stems in a desired arrangement.